whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Wu Feng
The Wu Feng are one of the two Wu T'ian Incarnations of the Middle Kingdom. They are Yang-aspected and servants of the Scarlet Queen. Their counterpart are the Xian Lung. Overview Chosen by the Eight Immortals to extend the Fifth Age and prepare to shorten the reign of the Demon Emperor in the sixth, the Wu Feng fight against the corrupted shen of the Middle Kingdom and try to heal places rampant of tainted Chi. Enjoying life in all its aspects, the necessity of warriors saddens the Wu Feng, but does not hinder them to excel at this point. In their hearts lives the righteous fire that sears the demons' flesh, together with the benevolent warmth of a summer day. They embody activity and motion, but motion directed and focused toward their noble purpose. If they must, they send the twisted souls of their enemies back to Yomi in a veritable whirlwind of speed and power. Yet regardless of their competence, Wu Feng avoid fights where they can. Violence is always a last resort. Turning a monster from the sinful path is far preferable to destroying it. Within mortal society, Wu Feng often assume roles as healers or teachers, though not necessarily in obvious or ostentatious ways, in accordance with the Mandates of Heaven. In addition to their role as healers and warriors, Wu Feng also serve as ambassadors and peacemakers. While shen battle one another for trinkets of jade, the Yama Kings poison hearts on all sides, playing every end against the middle so that only hell wins. More than breaking up a few fights, however, emissaries of the Wu Feng recruit other noble shen to their cause, from the ferocious hengeyokai shape shifters to the hidden godlings of the hsien. Life is precious, too precious to be wasted in pointless infighting. Peace brings hope, hope brings healing, healing brings life. In all of these things, hell is defeated. Existence As a rule, Wu Feng disciples fall into two broad categories: Yang-rich mortals reborn into the path of the Scarlet Phoenix to further deepen their understanding, and yin-heavy souls who abandon their reserve to embrace a life of passion. Through their understanding of yang, Wu Feng can perceive the flow of passion and life around them and energize their bodies to accelerate healing. This gives them certain difficulties with yin-involved powers. Organization The nature of Yang tends to make the Wu Feng highly social, resulting in a much more connected society than the more introspective Xian Lung. They are constantly connected with each other and know instinctivly their place when facing a more experienced member of their family. As such, any organization they possess is highly informal. The Wu Feng have formed three sects that focus on different aspects of their duties under Heaven. * The Celestial Arrows act as shocktroopers of the Eight Immortals, battling demonic incursions to slow the Wheel of Ages * The Righteous Peach Blossoms focus on breaking the spiritual hold of the Yama Kings by healing and comforting mortals * The Brotherhood of the Scarlet Lantern seeks to bring the inhabitants of the Yang Realm back under their auspices from the Celestial Bureaucracy References * MTR: Mummy: The Resurrection Player's Guide, p. 86-87, 95-96 Category:Mummy: The Resurrection glossary Category:Kindred of the East glossary